


The differences in our height but not our heart

by TheCrimsonJawless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJawless/pseuds/TheCrimsonJawless
Summary: As requested- a fluff piece between Billy and Rebecca





	The differences in our height but not our heart

"Billy! I.. Can't.. Reach these... Herbs" Rebecca called as she was currently jumping on the spot trying to reach up to a shelf that held two green herbs in flower pots.  
Billy on the other hand was too busy looking through a box for ammo and so shouted back, "be with you in a minute little girl"  
Rebecca growled, "I'm not a little girl... GAH!" she cried out as she managed to get the tips of her fingers to grasp the rim of the flower pot unfortunately pulling it down on her head covering her in soil. Billy turned around and burst out laughing at the sight before him, "you trying to plant yourself?"  
She began brushing the soil off and let out a cry of annoyance, "Billy I was trying to reach those herbs but I can't because I'm..." she stopped and Billy gestured for her to carry on, "come on Rebecca because your what?"  
she muttered something and Billy smirked, "your short?"  
She stomped her foot, "no!"  
He laughed, "yes!"  
Finally Rebecca gave up, " go on get the other one"  
Billy patted her head, "will do Rebecca shortcake!"  
She crossed her arms and watched as he easily got the herb for her ,"give it here Billy"  
He held it above his head, "nope"  
She signed, "Please"  
He shook his head, "nope"  
She rolled her eyes, "why?"  
He looked at her with a smirk, "you can have the plant if I get a kiss"  
This time she smirked and placed her hands on her hips, "I would but I'm afraid I can't reach... Oh what a shame"  
Billy pulled a expression of mock horror, "no plant then"  
"no kiss then" Rebecca retaliated, "check mate"  
Billy shook his head and crouched slightly to her level and gave her the plant,"your pure evil"  
Rebecca giggled, "see being tall isn't all that good is it?"  
She then kissed him softly and in turn Billy slipped a arm around her waist. Finally the two pulled away for air and Rebecca spoke, "we are even now"  
And Billy couldn't help but agree.


End file.
